


Found

by dethys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), I missed writing, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Will be long af sorry, hopefully you like this???, i start school again monday so hopefully i can write more soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dethys/pseuds/dethys
Summary: They met on Trask.She was an academic. He was a bounty hunter.But something brought them together.And she really shouldn't have turned around.-----------------Set basically in Canon. Follows the events of Season 2 starting from Chapter 11. I basically just add in more time in between events/chapters to account for things going on. After the end of the season it's all headcanon from there!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Trask

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first time writing a fic in years. I used to write on FF.net but stopped in mid-late high school. Hopefully, you guys enjoy. Set basically in Canon. Follows the events of Season 2 starting from Chapter 11. I basically just add in more time in between events/chapters to account for things going on. This will be multi-chaptered and probably end up being decently long.

They met on Trask.

“I was told you could lead me to others of my kind. The inn? Over there?” The frogman nodded his head, continuing his reunion with his wife and children. “Thank you.” Din responded, quickly shuffling away from the couple. The duo made their way towards the inn, with the child gurgling in excitement at the bustling activity. It was busier than other black-market ports he had visited. Ships on every dock, stalls full of vendors, and the overflowing inn they were walking towards. The wooden dock was damp, and he hated the humidity in the air.

He took stock of the people surrounding them. Plenty of Mon Calamri and Quarren. Then there was a girl. Short, tiny to be exact, and obviously with a knack for ship repair. She was working on a light freighter, and from what he could see, an Allanar N3. He’s jealous. He could repair the Razor Crest just fine, but there were tight spots he could never fit into, and she seemed to have no problem maneuvering. “If only you were that adept” he jokingly said to the Child, thinking of the seemingly countless times he had tried to get that little body to help him, but the kid could never seem to figure out the blue wires from the red.

Suddenly, as though she could feel him staring, she twisted around, making what felt like direct eye contact with him, before she suddenly flicked her gaze to the child. And as quickly as she had looked, she had turned back around. Caught off guard, and a little perturbed, Din shuffled the kid into the inn a little faster, hoping that they would be able to move on from this place quickly.

\---------------

She really shouldn’t have turned around. Ada knew this, but she couldn’t help the curiosity that had struck her. She could feel the presence of the Force in something. Stronger than she ever had. But she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She had spotted a pair, what appeared to be a Mandalorian, and something else - too small in the pram for her to properly see - but she suspected that it was that little body that held so much power.

Almost making her stomach churn, she shook her head and tried desperately to finish the repair she was working on. She’d hit some sort of turbulence on her way into Trask, knocking a few things loose, and did not want to have to deal with the moans and groans of her father and brother when she returned the ship to them. “That’s good enough. If I need to I can finish it tomorrow.” She moved her tools back inside, grabbed her jacket and headed towards the inn.

Content in the fact that she had already reserved a room for the night, she sat down to eat. Hoping that putting something in her stomach would clear the nerves that the pair she had so coldly stared down earlier had given her.

And as she sipped her broth. She felt it again.

_“Aalta! Come on! I won’t be home for that long before I have to go back to Theed. I just want to see how things have changed around here.” Ada yelled. Aalta, her older brother, waltzed out of the house, sweat-stained and tired from a long day. She had just turned 17, and her professor had let her return home to Hetzal’s fruited moon to celebrate with her family. She hadn’t seen them in almost a year and missed Aalta most of all. “I’m coming I’m coming. But I promise Ada. Nothing has changed.” She made him race her to the town nearest their parent’s farm, as they had thousands of times in their youth. Though her mother had given her a shopping list, both her parents knew that she and Aalta would probably get distracted and return home with nothing._

_Aalta was more diligent about the list their mother had given them, while Ada got sufficiently off course. There was a teacher of hers she wanted to see, she just had to tell him all about the university in Theed. And then the elderly woman who had given her her first antique text. A small children’s book from almost a thousand years ago, decorated with silly little birds that she had never heard of._

_But then - she felt it._

_A child, somewhere, Force-sensitive. Not much, it was probably young, she gathered, but still worth investigating. There, in the pasture behind the schoolhouse was a mother and father and a small child. Maybe 3?_

_She stepped closer. It was the jewelry maker and her husband. They had crafted her parent’s wedding rings, and the charm bracelet her sister, Tera, had given her when she left for Naboo._

_“Jaina!” She called, as Ada moved quickly towards the couple. She knew she could trust them, they had been friends with her parents for as long as she could remember. “Ada!” The couple replied in unison. “How are you? How has Naboo been? Are your studies going well? Why are you home?” Jaina peppered her with a thousand questions, as their child ran up to her. “Everything is going well! But can I ask, who is this?” Ada turned her gaze towards the little one clawing at her legs, practically begging for her attention. “My sister’s child” Jaina responded “Bail. She abandoned him here. Something about danger, and needing to run. We aren’t sure.”_

_Ada sighed. “You know you can trust me right?” Sudden concern grew on Jaina’s face “You need to get him off-world. Somewhere he can hide permanently, preferably farther into the outer-rim.” Jaina looked at the girl like she had grown a second head. “Why? What is it?” Jaina responded quickly. “He’s force sensitive. Don’t ask me how I know, I just do. It’s safer for the three of you if you find somewhere to hide. It’s probably why your sister left him here. The Empire has fallen, but we’re still far out from the New Republic out here. We don’t know who is still hunting Force-sensitives and I want you all to be safe.”_

_Aalta yelled out from behind the group, now huddled together as Ada tried to help them figure out a place to depart to. “Ada! We need to go home!”._

_“I’m sorry, I hope everything works out, be safe.” Ada says, hugging Jaina for what would be the last time, before turning back and running towards her brother._

It was almost overwhelming. She hadn’t experienced the feeling of encountering other Force-sensitives very often. There was her professor, another student at her university, and then that Child on the fruited moon. But this was unlike anything she had ever felt. Warm, but blocked, as though they had cut themselves off from the force. She turned her head slightly this time. She knew where and where it was coming from, but didn’t want to be as noticeable as she had been previously. It was the Mandalorian again. His armor shining, even in the dark of the room, and the Child with him. Staring directly into her. She turned her head. Her professor had taught her about Mandalorians. Headstrong, and a culture steeped in civil strife. Many were now working as mercenaries and bounty hunters, which she suspected this one was.

And as suddenly as all these feelings and thoughts came upon her, Ada realized she was sweating. The nerves were getting to her and she moved quickly out of the room.

\-----------

“Nothing for me. A bowl of chowder for my friend.” Din and the Child sat down, hoping to warm up for a few minutes and let Din finally let relax his shoulders for a moment.

He evaluated their surroundings. All sorts of species spread across the room. Other humans, Mon Calamari, Quarren. No one seemed a threat, and no one imperial.

And then she was there. Sitting with her back to them on the other side of the room. She seemed to be wringing her hands, with just a bowl in front of her.

Stop. He was distracted

He needed to get back to focusing on the task at hand. Get through the night. Meet up with that Ferryman. And find the other Mandalorians he had heard about. Letting his shoulders roll back and helping the Child not to make a mess of himself, he didn’t notice when she turned and looked at them. But he did notice when she hastily left the room, looking like she had seen a ghost.

He wasn’t expecting to get into a fight.

It was much later that night, and he came out to check on the Razor Crest. See if there were any parts he could pick up before they inevitably left for the next destination. There was a scuffle in a nearby alley, and a sharp red blaster bolt came in his direction. Purposefully or not, this forced his instincts to investigate, and he made his way there.

Nor was he expecting to see her.

There she was again. Blaster in her left hand, and some absolutely obscene speech coming out of her mouth.

She spat a few more insults while she dodged a few bolts from one of the two that had come upon her. It was a couple of Quarren. He could tell one was a woman, but couldn’t make out the other. She shot down one, and he brought his blaster up to take out the one remaining.

He watched as she stood up and sighed, checking her blaster quickly before shoving it back into her waistband.

“You okay?” He offered, and she looked up and straight into his visor. There wasn’t much light in the alleyway they were in, but he could still tell she had obviously placed herself in a dark corner. Hiding as well as she could.

“I’m fine. Thank you. Just hoping no one else like that shows up.”

Admittedly, he was curious. What was she doing here? Why was she sitting on some damp wooden step practically in the middle of the night?

As though she knew the questions he was mulling over, but never going to ask, she opened her mouth “I’m waiting to buy an antique book. I don’t think whoever they were” she gestured to the ground where he had dragged the two Quarren “are interested in it. I have ten minutes until my seller is supposed to arrive, so hopefully, I can stay unnoticed until then.”

He genuinely wasn’t sure what to think. He’d gathered a few things: Short, smart, and an affinity for fighting.

“I can wait with you.”

He definitely didn’t think before he spoke sometimes.

She looked up at him again. Straight into his visor again and as if she could see straight through it and into his eyes.

“Just keep yourself hidden.” She went back to her blaster that she had taken out again, rubbing it down in a methodical way with the back of her sleeve. “He’s Mon Calamari, name is Nirx, and he should be here in a few minutes. I don’t think he’d appreciate the sight of a Mandalorian, no offense.”

Din nodded. He understood. He’d come to gather how intimidating he could be sometimes, it was a strength and a weakness. Mostly a strength.

And so they waited.

It wasn't long until Nirx showed up. All Din could make out through the dim light was a tall Mon Calamari. Muddled orange skin, but covered largely in a black cloak.

He watched the transaction in silence. She handed the man a large bag of some sort of currency, and scanned the book for authenticity before quickly shoving it into the bag she wore over her shoulder. She carefully watched as Nirx left. She was smart, she knew not to turn her back on someone like that in a place like this.

It was five minutes before she called out to him.

“Okay, you can come out now.”

Din emerged from his hiding spot down the alley and moved closer to her in the dim light coming from a window above them.

“Thanks. Safest I’ve ever felt during a transaction to be honest.” She said while she silent ushered him to walk with her back to the inn.

He changed the path though and almost broke off from her. “I have to gather the Child from my ship. I can walk the rest of the way to the inn with you if you’re willing to take the detour.” He said this a little too robotically than he meant to. Something about this was bothering him, there was something... different.

He watched her pupils widen, and her face whiten slightly. But he wasn’t going to pry. Through a tightened throat she agreed. Following close behind as the looming man, easily over a foot taller than her, lead the way. Kid had been restless earlier, so Din had left the pram behind at the inn. Allowing the Child to run ahead of him and burn off some steam. Maybe that way they’d both get a decent night of sleep. When the small being descended from the ship he went straight to her. Practically clawing at her legs, begging for attention.

Now he had to know.

“Who are you?”

\----

All she could think of was Jaina’s boy. It had been two years but that memory had never left her. It came back in dreams. During meditation. Or a zoned out study session.But here it was again. And damn, the feeling was overwhelming.

“I’m Adalaide. Though most people call me Ada.” She crouched down, determined to look this small Child directly in the eye.

“Whats his name?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What species is he?”

“I’m not sure.”

“What planet does he come from?”

“I’m not sure. Honestly, there isn’t a lot I know about the kid.”

Adalaide stood up, and leaned down again to gather the Child into her arms. She had grown to feel more connected when she held or touched things.

_“Togruta never wear shoes on Shili” her Torgrutan professor, Lohlaa Ke, stated. The two were sitting in the grass outside the university’s main building, white marble and beautiful domes acting as a backdrop to the sunny day. “We feel spiritually connected to our home. It is part of us. And we can feel that through our bodies.”_

If Lohlaa had taught her one thing, it was her view on the importance of physical contact and the Force. Ada had taken to this, and with him gathered in her arms, it was stronger than ever.

She hoped she wouldn’t have to explain this question.

“You know, right?”

He nodded his head.

But what she didn’t know were the memories wafting through. The Child helping with the mudhorn, or the countless times he’d tried to steal the metallic ball from a lever in the ship, or when he choked Dune while she and Din had arm-wrestled.

\------

And what he didn’t know, was how she had figured it out within two minutes.

“How?”

“I can feel it. It's intense. Stronger than anything I’ve ever felt. Almost, overwhelming. But still, its closed off somehow. I don’t know, I’m not a Jedi or anything. I usually just meditate. The Force is just how I connect to the universe I guess.” She pulled the book out of her bag, offering it to him. Din gently grabbed it from her, methodically opening the cover as to not hurt the obviously ancient text.

“A Jedi book on meditation?” He whispered.

“My professor doesn’t know I’m here. She’s on a small sabbatical, and I’ve been trying to collect these.”

To him, this implied she had more in her possession, and more she was going after. He’d met a lot of interesting people in his time. But none like this. He pondered the absolute sheer eerieness of this interaction as he watched the Child play with the charm bracelet on her wrist, taking particular interest in the one shaped like a planet.

Typical.

“We should go back.” He said. Finally opening his mouth. He let her carry him. He didn’t think the Child would loosen his grip on her jacket anytime soon. Little green fingers clutching the dark fabric, while she rubbed his back. As though the two had known the other for forever. They made it back to the inn, and she followed him as he lead the trio upstairs. Stopping outside the room he had rented for him and the Child. Suddenly, he was worried. Would they ever cross paths again?

Wait. Why was he worried about this? What the hell?

It had been less than 24 hours and this one person had put more questions into his head than answers. More questions about this ‘Force’, about who this little Child is, and about her. She looked up at him again. Peering through that visor and directly into him.

“What do I call you?”

“Din”


	2. Nevarro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident." - Qui-Gon Jinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fixed the format so it's not absolutely headache-inducing to read!

“I finally know where I’m taking you. But it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

After departing Trask, and another incident with red and blue wires, Din had decided it would be best to go back to Nevarro. It was close enough to both Trask and Corvus to allow them to actually get the substantive repairs needed on the Razor Crest. 

“Looks like someone could use some repairs.” Greef stated as the duo exited the ship. 

Seeing Cara and Greef was surprisingly comforting. It was nice to have the ability to return to a place where there were recognizable faces. Greef assured Din he’d get his best people on the job, hopefully meaning they’d be able to depart for Corvus as soon as possible, before the Jedi moved on. They followed Greef and Cara back into town. It’d been cleaned up since he was here last. The cantina didn’t look like a black market den, and there was even a functioning schoolhouse, where he’d ended up leaving the Child to get him off their hands for a while. 

“Can we talk business?” Cara asked him as they walked into the magistrate’s office. 

And within a few minutes, Din had been wrapped up in a plan to take out the remaining Imperial base on Nevarro.

“Mando, I just want them off my planet.” Greef had told him. Din owed them for the ‘on-the-house’ repairs anyways and figured the Child would be safe where he was. 

\---------

“You can keep the ship. Mom, dad, and I were able to buy an old A-Z-Z-3 light freighter, we’ve been fixing it up and it can carry more cargo than that old Allanar. It’ll hopefully help us be able to expand the farm, maybe hire a few more hands.” Tera told her.

Ada hadn’t talked to her family since Lohlaa had dropped her off at home almost two months ago. She’d stayed for a few days before practically begging them to let her borrow the Allanar. At the time they hadn’t needed to drop off any goods back on Hetzal prime for a few months so they weren’t concerned, though Aalta and her mother both required a firm promise that she be careful and avoid backwater worlds. They didn’t need to know she’d ignored this. The news Tera provided was a freeing feeling. One of the most difficult parts of her life in Theed the last few years had been the lack of reliable travel. She’d grown up learning to pilot ships and moving goods through space, so being stuck on Naboo tended to drive her a little stir-crazy. 

“How has everything else been going? What have you been doing while you’ve been gone?” Tera asked.

Well, that was a question to answer. 

She and Tera had never been close. Tera was six years her senior and there had always been a distance between them. It’s not that they didn’t like each other, they just never bonded the same way Ada had with Aalta. He was a 22 to her 19. He’d taught her how to read and they had spent countless nights in front of the shelves at home. She was worried about Tera telling her parents. It was futile to worry any of them, they could find out when she was older. 

“It’s going well! Lohlaa has been sending me to collect some books while she’s been back on Shili. It’s been nice to get to pilot a ship again. Naboo was a little stuffy sometimes.” Ada laughed through the comms. It wasn’t a lie. Kinda?

“Adalaide? Is that you?” Her mother’s voice came crackling through. “Where are you?”

“I’m above Nevarro mom, don’t worry. The republic has standing out here. From what I understand they’ve expelled all the Empire remnants from this area.” She knew had to preemptively expel her mother’s fears. If she didn’t her father and siblings would have to deal with the unending anxiety, and Ada would never hear the end of it.

She spent some time talking to her parents and Tera. Admittedly, it was nice to check-in. She hadn’t lived at home since she was 16, but she still missed them. 

“Is Aalta there?”

“Yes, I am.”

Her parents and Tera said their goodbyes, whining a bit about the neverending work there was to do at home.

“Are you alone?”

“Yes, I am.”

“There’s some stuff that I think I need to tell you about.”

And so she was honest. 

Her Force-sensitivity, her current quest, the Child she had met on Trask (though she conveniently left out as many details she could about her interaction with Din, she wasn’t sure what to think of that yet). 

“You can’t tell anyone. I’m sorry I never told you about any of this. I didn’t want to worry you, but, I trust you Aalta. Please keep this to yourself.”

And so he promised. 

\-----------

Fuck that was a long day. They’d cleared up the imp base, but apparently, there was still work to do on the ship. He and the Child would have to leave first thing in the morning so Gideon didn’t catch on. He couldn’t risk it. There was enough time left in the school day for him to see what had changed since the last time he’d been on Nevarro. A lot had happened to him, and he could see a lot had happened here. It felt brighter to him. There was a sense of safety in the air, he could feel it. 

That could also just be the heat. 

As he explored the town, he rolled the charm around in his hand. He’d found it clutched in the Child’s tiny green fingers while he’d been sleeping. Either he’d stolen it, or she had given it to him. It was silver and carved to represent a planet with an inscription on the bottom.

_To remember home - Tera_

He didn’t trust the kid to keep track of it while Din was gone, so he’d slipped it into his pocket. Promising the Child he'd return it when they were reunited. But this charm wasn’t helping him expel her from his mind. “Adalaide” He whispered aloud. Testing the word on his tongue. That interaction on Trask had left him ringing for some reason. He didn’t want to admit how attached he had gotten to the Child, but he was, and seeing the two drawn to each other in such a way shook him.

But he'd probably never see her again.

In a galaxy this size, there was almost no chance.

But as he had been before, he was proven wrong. 

\-------

She was trying to meditate, but it seemed impossible. 

She’d landed on nevarro around mid-afternoon. After departing Trask she’d dug into the text she’d acquired. Titled: ‘Knowledge on the Emptiness’. It was a meditation technique the Jedi Order had developed. Empty Meditation was recommended as a way to center yourself, find deep inner peace, and expel one’s negative emotions. It was exactly the knowledge she had been aching for, how to empty her mind and truly find her center. 

Which was why she was here on Nevarro. Emptying herself caused the Force to call her here. She wasn’t sure why, but she was hopeful she could find out. 

She’d spent an hour or two surveying the city. Grabbed a few supplies, and took advantage of the fresh air. Finally, on the edge of the city, she’d found a small enclave. Hidden, but safe. So she sat down to meditate.

And then he was there.

\---------- 

She was incredibly still. Handson her knees, eyes closed, mouth parted slightly, breathing calm and regulated.

He hadn’t realized before how dark her hair was. It was brown, almost black, and incredibly long. No wonder she’d had it tied up before. And with the sunlight, he could actually take in what she looked like. Small frame, but defined, as though she'd worked hard labor for a lot of her life. Her skin was tanned from her time in the sun. He wondered what colour her eyes were. In the dark like of Trask he hadn't had the chance to see.

And like before, he didn’t think, and then touched her shoulder.

“Adalaide?” It came out as a whisper. Immediately he realized he was probably interrupting her.

But she didn’t jump, it was as though she’d been expecting him.

“Din?” She questioned, turning her gaze upwards.

No, she hadn’t been expecting him.

And he wasn’t sure how to respond.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you.” She said, standing up and picking her bag off the ground from where she had been sitting, then dusting herself off and tying her hair back into a bun. His words were still caught in his throat. He never really was a talker. It usually took him a bit to open up, and he was startled by seeing her again.

“Hi, hi. Yes.” Dank farrik. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again either.”vThey stood there. He was glad she couldn’t see his face. There was a flush spreading across his cheeks, and he couldn’t figure out why. She was pretty yes, but he’d met plenty of beautiful women in his time. What was so different about her? “Why are you here?” She asked, taking the hint that he wasn’t sure what to say next. “Ship repairs. The Child and I weren’t going to make it to our next destination unless we fixed the ship. I have a couple of friends here.” Could he call them that? Friends. That was the best word. “Why are you here?” He questioned back, letting her slowly lead the way back into the city. “I’m not sure, to be honest. Something drew me here. I’m expecting to hear back from my professor soon about when to make my return to Theed, so I figured I needed to follow the call as quickly as I could. That's why I was back there meditating, trying to focus in on the intent.”

Blast it. He hadn’t meant to interrupt her. Guilt poured through him. “Sorry. Sorry, about interrupting you, if I’d known, I would’ve left you alone.”

She laughed, bright and melodic. “Don’t worry Din. I wasn’t really getting anywhere anyway. I need to fill my stomach. Tomorrow may fare better.” “And maybe I could see the Child?” She looked back up at him. Her eyes looked gold in the sun.

“Follow me.” Was all he responded. 

The two walked towards the schoolhouse as the sunset. Din felt surprisingly domestic. He had to admit he was tired. Sometimes it felt like it had been years since he had met the Child, they were always running. He thought of Omera, the offer to stay on Sorgan. It had been so tempting, but he knew then that it wasn’t his time. There was still something that had been telling him to leave. (The bounty hunter that attacked quickly afterward trying to take the Child didn’t help either.)

Don't get distracted. Eyes on the task ahead. Leave at dawn, avoid Gideon, get to Corvus. 

They had walked in silence while he thought, eventually acquiring the Child. Din subconsciously led the three to the cantina, remembering her small comment on needing something to eat. “Sit.” He said, directing Ada, with the Child unsurprisingly clutching to her, to a small booth at the back of the cantina. His instincts made him sit somewhere he could keep his eyes on everything. After acquiring something to eat for her and the Child, and wishing he could have some sort of alcohol, he sat. “You didn’t have to pay.” It came out as almost a whisper, but he could see the smile on her face.

Why was he blushing?

“Mando!” There was Greef, he was good at interrupting, but Din really didn’t mind right now. “Hey” returned his modulated voice as he watched Greef and Cara acquire drinks before making their way to the back of the room, pushing him farther into the circular booth. 

Now he was wedged between Adalaide and Greef. Cara on Greef’s other side, and the Child on Ada’s lap, as she took over his usual job of making sure the Child didn’t spill.

“And you are?” 

Cara was anything if not straightforward. And Din had no idea what he was supposed to say. “Adalaide!” She smiled brightly, no qualms. “We met on Trask, coincidence brought us back together again it seems.” using her head to gesture up at him. The five ended up there for a couple of hours with Din’s anxiety skyrocketing as the night continued. He hadn’t had many positive experiences on Nevarro, and the ever-increasing worry that Gideon would find them was always present.

And then there was a hand on his knee. 

He tried not to, but he almost got whiplash from how quickly he looked over. 

Adalaide was sitting there next to him, just laughing at some stupid joke Greef had made. But under the table her hand was on his knee, rubbing soft circles in the small spot that wasn’t covered by his armour. It was like she could feel the anxiety rising in him. He felt his shoulders relax as he focused on the movement. Allowing himself to put his intent on the hand on his knee, rather than the intrusive thoughts in his head.

“Well, I think it's time to check on a few things and head home. It was nice to meet you Adalaide. Let us know if you need anything before you leave. Either of you.” Cara stood up, scruffing the Child’s head. Greef said his goodbyes as well and followed close behind as she left the cantina. 

“I suspect it's getting late for this little one” Ada stood up, offering a hand to Din. Internally he laughed, there probably was little she could do to help him up.

But he took it anyway.

As they made their way towards the shipyard the Child looked up from his place in Ada’s arms and held out his hand. Din felt the charm in his pocket rumble, just a small vibration, so he handed it to him. “He kept it,” She said as they reached the Razor Crest. “To be honest I wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep track of it, he seemed so invested in it back on Trask that I figured I might as well give it to him.” She beamed, that smile infecting him.

“Where are you staying?” 

“Back on the Allanar. Renting a place to stay is expensive, and I know I can lock up my ship well.”

“I have an extra bunk.” 

Holy Shit would he ever learn how to turn his brain on around her.

“I, I wouldn’t want to intrude.” She said, looking suddenly flushed. 

He opened up the ship. Well, he’d have to follow his own lead.

And so he ushered her in.

He let her put the Child to bed. She’d insisted. He didn’t know but she was enjoying fostering that Force connection she had with the Child. It was bright, and comforting for her. Din went up to the cockpit. Taking off his helmet for a minute, taking a deep breath, and grabbing something to drink. She made his throat feel dry, and the heat of Nevarro wasn’t helping either. “Haar'chak! What is happening to me?” He muttered to himself.

“Din?” The question came softly from below.

And so he adjusted his helmet to his head again and moved into the bottom of the ship.

She was waiting for him, perched upon a half counter along the wall. With her hair down and her jacket off.

Focus Djarin.

“What's the next step for both of you?” And so he told her. Bo-Katan and Koska and Axe. The minimal information he’d gathered about the DarkSaber and Bo-Katan’s plan to retake Mandalore.

And the Jedi. Ahsoka.

“What are you going to do if she takes him?”

Oh. He hadn’t thought about that.

“I, I don’t know.”

He really hadn’t thought about that. What would he do? Go back to bounty hunting? He’d also somewhat signed himself up for helping with the ‘siege’ of Mandalore. Find more of his kind? He felt her take the hand he’d subconsciously been tensing into a fist, and hold it. Another round of circles, this time rubbed into his thumb, covered by the gloves he always wore.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked. I know that we haven’t known each other long, but before I go I’ll give you my comm codes so you can contact me. Maybe we could work together somehow in the future, you could help me find my books?” She smiled at him again, and it helped to subdue his worries.

Maybe he could do that. Before the Child he’d never traveled extensively with another. A change of pace, a new direction. He’d have to mull it over.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, with their hands becoming knotted together, before he took stock of how late it had become. 

“We should turn in. You can use the bunk underneath the Child’s hammock. I think it might help him sleep as well.”

He led her there, hand in hand, and said goodnight.

He needed to calm himself, strip his armour, and try to get a lick of sleep tonight. After eating a bit and drinking water as though he would never get another drop, he walked into the ‘fresher. Gripping the sides of the steel basin and staring up at himself in the dingy mirror. The past couple of weeks had made him question so many things. Things that were there, but he’d never wanted to explore. 

What would he do after the Child? What is his place among Mandalorians? What did he even know about being a Mandalorian? 

Who is he?

Who is she?

He shook his head aggressively. An attempt to dispel the unwanted thoughts. He didn’t want to admit it but he wished he could hold her hand again, try to find comfort in the touch of another.

Wandering towards the back of the ship he ran his rounds for the last time that night. Confirming his armour was in the best place to put it on immediately in the morning. That the ship was secured, and the hammock for himself strung up in the back. 

He checked on them last. The Child looked just as he always had, clutching that small charm in his fingers and swaddled in a blanket. Clam, resting a few feet above her. And there she was. Peaceful. He watched as a small shiver cascaded down her spine. The cold nights on Nevarro were pervasive, but his bodysuit tended to help him combat that. Grabbing the extra blanket from the shelf near the Child’s hammock he placed it over her. Taking in how nice it was to see the both of them without the interference of his helmet. 

He slept relatively well that night. Better than he’d slept in a long time. Standing up, he stretched each muscle. Flexing his legs and his back and his biceps and his neck. With his helmet firmly in place, he went to check on them. The Child was still asleep. A few gurgles coming out now and then, as though he was dreaming happily.

Below that little hammock were two objects placed atop the blankets she had folded. 

A note - her comm codes. Written next to that set of digits were two words.

_For You_

There was another charm. A small cyan crystal, wrapped with thin strips of some sort of metal. He watched as the light glinted off the object.

And so she was gone. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have limited information on Ancient Jedi and Sith texts. I'm using what I can find and am going to pull things from both canon and legends to create the things I need. The specific book I referenced "Knowledge on the Emptiness' is based around the Jedi technique of Empty Meditation. Things will keep getting more exciting! This has been really fun so far. Any support is always appreciated <3


	3. Vandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In My Experience, When You Think You Understand The Force, You Realize Just How Little You Know." - Ahsoka Tano

“Thank you, thank you, gentlemen.” Ada grinned, using her whole wingspan to gather her winnings in front of her. Just a couple more rounds and she would be a whole lot richer. She’d learned to play Sabacc back on Naboo. The friends she’d made at her university introduced her to it, they used to spend Friday nights drinking and playing the game. She honed the skills needed to become very good at the game (and only used the Force to cheat a little bit in situations like she was now). Sitting around the table was a group of men, seven to be exact. Varying species, some she couldn’t put a name to. 

The last two rounds went quickly and she was home free, with a new stack of credits lining her pockets. She moved out of the Lodge quickly. Vandor-1 was cold, and Fort Ypso was cold in the social atmosphere as well. Stepping outside she lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. Another vice she’d picked up on Naboo, but she tried not to indulge too often.

She’d been to Vandor a couple of times in the last few years. Lohlaa took her once as just a place to refuel between planets, they’d spent the night and she’d gotten to play a few hands. She came back once before this for just the fantastic games of Sabacc. This time it was a waystation again. She had another day before Lohlaa had requested her to meet on Atzerri. After she had left the Razor Crest that foggy morning on Nevarro she intercepted a transmission from Lohlaa.

_ “Dearest Ada, I hope this reaches you in good spirits. In four days day time, I would like you to meet me on Atzerri in the Inner Rim, there is someone I wish for you to meet. I will transmit the coordinates of our meeting place to you. It’s a small cabin. Be careful landing, the terrain is mostly marsh.”  _

Now she was here on Vandor, taking another drag from a cigarette and enjoying what she thought would be her last day of pure, unadulterated freedom for a while. 

She watched the ship port in front of her. Taking in the variety of ships taking off and landing. She enjoyed Vandor. The spice flowed freely here and the social landscape was something far out of her comfort zone. She continued to watch ships land until she saw, and felt something.

“The Razor Crest” She whispered. 

She could recognize the ship anywhere at this point, and the emanating Force signature from the Child compounded this. Din’s presence was palpable to her as well. Warm and soft was the Child’s, strong and cohesive was Din’s.

Stepping forward she made her way to where the ship was landing, standing about fifteen feet from where she suspected the ramp would fall. She hated to admit how enraptured she was in the thought of seeing him again. It brought something to her stomach she couldn’t recognize. She barely knew anything about him, what planet was he from? How old was he? What did he look like?

She silenced herself, these were questions she could discover answers to later, for now, she needed to focus on the present.

Frustratingly, with his helmet covering his face she couldn’t read his expression as he descended. She could read the Child’s, and hers was probably obvious as well.

“Well hello, little one!” She reached out, taking the Child from Din’s arms and pulling him close. The Child felt so much more open in the Force. Something had changed. And it was so, so welcoming.

“I’m assuming you have much to talk about?” He responded yes with a tilt of his head and a grunt in approval.

“Let’s get you warmed up, food would be good for you.”

He reached for the Child, tucking him securely in the bag hidden mostly by his imposing frame and the cape he wore. She turned on her heel and led him away, towards the Lodge. Once inside she found a tight corner, hidden from the rest of the room, and returned the favor from the last time they’d seen one another on Nevarro, waltzing to the bar to grab something to drink for herself and food for both of them. 

The Child’s eyes went wide and a giggle descended through him. Well, at least that hadn’t changed. She realized as she placed the plate in front of Din that she had never seen him without his helmet on. And it looked like that wouldn’t be changing anytime soon. He turned his back to her, and lifted the bottom of his helmet up. She helped the Child eat for a moment, trying to respect his boundaries. 

“How did everything go? Did you meet her? What’s your next step?” She had a thousand and one questions. He’d met a real Jedi. She knew of Luke Skywalker, Lohlaa had given her all of those details, but Ahsoka? That was a name foreign to her. 

“This is a bad place to talk about it. Come back to the ship with me, we can talk more securely there.” She tried to reach out through the Force. She could hear through the modulator his anxious tone, but it was more present when she felt for him. The protective qualities he held for the child were deep. Profound even. 

After a few more moments, and the finishing of all the food in front of them, Din stood up, secured the Child in his bag, and reached for her hand, helping her step up and out of the booth. The two walked in silence across the Lodge, passing the Sabacc tables, and exited into the chill of the evening.

They’d made it halfway to the Razor Crest, walking in comfortable silence, when something came ringing in her head.

“Duck!” She yelled out of pure instinct. There was a blaster bolt coming from behind her, her back turned to whoever had supplied it. Din followed her instructions, ducking his head quickly with her following suit. The two turned their backs abruptly and searched for the source. 

“There,” Ada whispered, pointing to a dimly lit alleyway closer to the edge of the fort. Din followed her lead, flitting his gaze around searching for any other offenders. He stepped in front of her as they neared the location she had identified, pushing the child further behind his back. “Follow my lead” His voice was barely audible against the blood rushing in her ears. Quickly, the offenders made their presence known. There were four of them. Men who she’d beaten in that fantastic round of Sabacc earlier. “Fuckkkk” she groaned under her breath. The two found rhythm quickly. Following his lead they each took out two, dodging bolts, and moving around one another as though in a dance. 

As they caught their breath they both stared at the scene before them. 

“We should get back to your ship now.” Her voice was barely audible.

The two walked briskly, attempting to avoid any further attention.

She groaned as they entered the ship. She hadn’t been in a fight in a while. Thankfully, she still retained the reflexes she once had, with the Force accentuating them. 

As the adrenaline wore off she could feel it. A bolt had grazed her ribcage, slicing right through her shirt and practically exposing bone. Unlike the tall man she was accompanied by, she didn’t have the pleasure of being protected by beskar. 

“Fucking hell.” She groaned, finding a place to sit so she could attempt to attend to the wound. He turned around to stare at her. Though she couldn’t see, she could feel his gaze piercing the splash of skin exposed, where the bolt had done its damage. “Stay.” He said with an edge to his voice. He walked to the dark of the ship and returned moments later, an extra shirt in one hand, an aid kit (hopefully with some bacta spray) in the other, and the Child following close behind. 

Before Din could even near her the Child was clawing for her lap, some sort of sustained, but pained, emotion in his eyes. “I’m okay little one, don’t worry.” 

“Grogu.” Din replied as he motioned for her to move farther back on the counter she was sitting on, so he could properly examine her wound from his height.

“That's what the Jedi, Ahsoka, told me. His name is Grogu. I’m to take him to a Jedi temple on Tython, and hopefully, he can reach out for another Jedi there.” 

She nodded in response, mentally taking note of the fact that they could talk more about this later when her ribcage wasn’t on fire. Quickly, he brought the Child - wait, Grogu - to his hammock, sending silent prayers he would fall asleep soon. 

He shuffled back to her side and opened up the aid kit, examining the contents. From what she could see through the increasing pain there was thankfully some bacta spray. “Can I?” He whispered, gesturing to the wound on her side. 

“Be my guest.”

He silently removed the gloves from his hand, and she realized this was the first of his skin she had seen. Strong, large, calloused. Just like the rest of him.

And so he worked. 

Gently removing the cloth sticking to the blood that had pooled around the wound, letting his fingers gracefully trace the sides, to examine the length and confirm its depth without further wounding her. 

She hated to admit that she shuddered. A shiver crawling up her spine at the gentle touch of his hands on her exposed flesh. “You’re going to need a few stitches” he stated evenly, and if she didn’t know better she would think that he was holding his breath. “What can I do to make it easy on you?” She asked, voice still caught in her throat from the pain ringing through her side. 

He gestured for her to lay down on her side on the long countertop. It was cold under her left arm, but his hands were warm on her other as he moved her right arm into the correct position, not too taught, not too loose, to ensure the stitches would stay and do their work.

“Can I?” there was that gentle question from him again. She looked down, he was standing at her middle, fingers at the bottom of the beige top she was wearing. He was asking to lift it up just far enough to expose the wound fully. 

Ada slowly nodded her head. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat. She couldn’t understand how he was doing this with a helmet on, but maybe that’s because her vision had become clouded with pain, and something else. 

She was not quiet as he worked. The disinfectant stung, the stitches felt worse. Each prick of the needle and pull of the thread causing another gasp or groan. “Shit, shit, shit.” She practically yelled. She tried instead to focus on his other hand steadying her. Above the wound where he was gripping the top of her ribcage just hard enough to comfort her and hold her body still. 

Soon he was finished, tying the knot off and spraying it down with bacta spray. He applied a bandage, doing his best to not irritate the wound any further than he already had. She laid there, breath finally starting to slow and become even. But she felt his hands. Lingering. They’d completed their work but he was just, there, letting his fingers graze her soft skin.

And before she knew it her mouth opened and all that came out was a soft, “oh”. 

She felt him still immediately. Fuck. Had she made it awkward? She laid there, still, hoping he’d fix the mess she might’ve just made. 

Without looking at her he reached back down to his side, grabbing the large grey shirt he had acquired earlier and placed it next to her on the counter. Reaching out for her hand, he placed one hand underneath her, on the intact ribcage, and strung her right hand in his, helping her sit up straight. 

“Here” He whispered, placing the shirt into her arms.

She, for once, was lost for words. But he took the lead, turning his back as to help keep her modesty in some sense. She quickly slipped the now bloody and torn up fabric off her body, and slipped on what practically became a tunic on her. It smelt like what she could only assume was him. Strong. Clean. Comforting. It felt like a physical representation of his Force signature. 

She decided to keep not thinking and grabbed his hand, pulling him to face her. “Thank you” She whispered, coming out more demure than she usually would’ve liked. He looked down at her, face obstructed by that helmet, and then he looked down at their hands, and then his gaze moved back to her. 

What she didn’t know was that through the mask he was roaming her body. Admiring what she looked like in that large shirt of his and remembering what it felt like to touch the skin underneath. He gripped her hand tighter and led her to the same bunk he’d let her rest in last time. 

“Next time I see you.” Oh, she thought, he wanted to see her again. “We will talk about what I learned from the Jedi. Sleep. You need it. I’ll wake you when the sun rises, but then I have to head to Tython.” She nodded up at him, explaining that she would have to leave for Atzerri in the morning as well. “Thank you again” She whispered, looking straight up into the helmet mask above her. Suddenly her brain turned off, and she raised his hand to her lips, kissing the knuckles in thanks.

\----- 

He could barely concentrate when he felt her lips graze the knuckles on his left hand. He thought he was going to internally combust. There were so many thoughts running through his head that he couldn’t imagine keeping track of them all. She pulled away, looking up to him behind some hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. He pushed it away, letting his hand graze her ear while he secured it. “Get some sleep” He whispered, barely audible.

And so they slept.

The morning came quickly, dawn leaking through the glass near his hammock. He rose steadily, securing his beskar helmet on, but choosing to stick to just the tight black shirt and pants he wore. He could dress completely later. Silently, he worked his way through the ship, confirming that everything looked secure and that nothing had happened while they slept. Finally, he came to her side.

She was curled up, blanket wrapped tightly around her figure. He was glad he had given her that shirt last night, Vandar was much colder than Nevarro. Grogu was sleeping steadily above her. Their meeting with the Jedi had tired him out immensely, he hoped the little body would get enough rest before they arrived at Tython.

“Adalaide?” He tried to be soft, but he knew the modulator never helped. After placing a hand lightly on her shoulder she stirred slightly, slowly peeling her eyes open. “G’morning,” She said, smilingly lightly as she stretched, “Okay, that was a mistake” she groaned, and he could see the pain ripple in her eyes. “Let me check it.” 

She sat up and removed the blanket from herself before lifting the side of her shirt up, enough for him to assess the wound. “Give it a couple of days, it will heal up just fine. Don’t get into any more scuffs and you shouldn’t break it open.” He grazed the stitches with his fingertips, admiring his own handiwork. He saw the gooseflesh rise, her body reacting to the sensation, and his did as well.

Focus Djarin.

He slowly peeled his hand away.

“Promise to send me a signal when you arrive. So I know you’re safe.” He nodded his head, silently agreeing.

Within the next ten minutes, she was gone. He had refused to let her leave the shirt, insisting she keeps it. “It will keep you warm.” He stated assuredly, though he also knew he wanted her to keep it for other, more selfish, reasons. He continued to watch as the Allanar raised above the ground, picking up speed, and off out of the atmosphere. Then he let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “To Tython”

\-------

Atzerri seemed to come quicker than she had expected, but she had never been this distracted before. After a hot shower, she kept his grey shirt on, fashioning it as a tunic instead and replacing the beat up leggings she had been wearing. Maneuvering onto the surface of Atzerri was a royal pain in the ass. Lohlaa hadn’t been lying about the marsh that was this planet. She attempted to maneuver her ship as close to the small hut her teacher had informed her of, it would make the journey through the swamp less treacherous. 

After an hour of trudging, she made it through. Bag full of books over one arm and curiosity lingering in her mind. Lohlaa had mentioned someone for her to meet, and she was undyingly excited. Finally, she made it to the small building and burst inside. It felt like every place Adalaide had visited that Lohlaa called home. Cozy, smelling of old books and cinnamon. After placing her items on the table she ventured outside, looking for her professor.

After rounding the corner of the building she saw them. Two Togrutas, sitting side by side on one of the only solid spots of land for miles. One was obviously her professor, yellow skin and her large white montrals with golden rings highlighted by the sunlight. The other, she didn’t recognize. Orange skin, with her obviously battle-scarred montrals highlighted with blue. 

“Professor!” She called out, waving her hand as she walked towards them. Neither turned their backs, but their presence hit her like a wave, both of them responding through the Force.

What was going on?

She finally approached the two, and they stood up practically in unison, and just as gracefully as her professor always had. “Adalaide. It is wonderful to see you again.” The black of her eyes shone brightly as she took in her student. “This is someone I’d like you to meet. Ahsoka Tano. We have been friends for quite a while, and I believe she may be of some help to you.” 

Wait, what? 

She shook her head, this was Ahsoka. The Jedi Din had told her about. The Force was doing some crazy shit right now and it was getting hard to wrap her brain around it. This didn’t feel real. 

“It's nice to finally meet you, Lohlaa has told me many things about you.” Ahsoka smiled down at her and Ada felt shorter than she ever had in the presence of possibly the most powerful person she had ever met. Shocked still by the uncanniness of it all, all Ada managed to get out was “Hello.” and then “Grogu?”

How was this happening? The fact that she had met Din and the Child at random three times now, and now somehow, just after they’d seen her, she was meeting Ahsoka? What was next? Luke Skywalker?

“The Force works mysteriously Adalaide. We cannot determine its path nor its course for us.” Was all Ahsoka responded with. And it was all Adalaide needed.

Suddenly, it felt like the weight of the world had come down to her shoulders. The Force had always just been there, something she’d felt her whole life but had never truly understood the gravity of its importance. “Oh my stars.” She felt like she was going to pass out.

“Ada” Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder. It was Lohlaa. “Breathe. Let’s go back and get you something to eat.”

The three of them walked back to the cabin in silence, and immediately when they got inside she fell into a chair. Before she noticed the gap in time there was a plate placed in front of her, an assortment of small fruits and some sort of roasted fish. “Eat.” Lohlaa told her, “It’ll help you feel better.” So Ada ate. Trying to slow and calm her breathing and figure out what was happening. 

“Ahsoka and I have known one another since shortly before the Clone War ended, we met on Shili. We did not know then why we met, but it was the Force. There is no coincidence. You know this.” 

“And you meeting the Child and the Mandalorian was no accident either. We may not know why yet, but the Force will show you.” Ahsoka looked so genuine when she spoke, every word confident and secure. “I’ve been collecting books. Sith, Jedi texts. Stuff like that.” The admissions fell past Adalaide’s lips. Everything she’d been doing in the past couple of months, the planets she’d visited, and ended it with Nevarro. “And then I was on Nevarro, and there was something there calling me and I can’t figure it out, and it’s just clawing at me. I hate not knowing something.” She sounded exasperated, but the two Togrutas sitting in front of her just let her talk and get it all out. 

“And this is why we met'' Ahsoka replied, placing a hand on Ada’s shoulders. “Get the books, let me see them, and let’s talk more about Nevarro.” Ada grabbed her bag and pulled out the three books she’d managed to get her hands on. ‘Knowledge on the Emptiness’, then a mostly complete copy of ‘Wild Power’ by Mother Talzin, and then an old guide for Padawns on Kyber crystals. “Impressive” Ahsoka stated, examining each one carefully “What about Nevarro?”

“Something called me there, I’m not sure what. I employed the Empty meditation techniques I learned but it's just beyond my reach. I can’t tell if it's even a physical object, it feels more like a presence.” Adalaide felt exhausted just by thinking about it. Sometimes her thirst for knowledge was unhealthy, she hated having things like this happen. 

“The Baran Do sages are a group of Force-sensitive Kel Dors. They center on finding inner peace and calm. They follow the Force’s will and meditate frequently. They survived the Empire through disappearing, focusing on recruited Force-sensitives from their home planet. There was one that lived there, he set up a small temple during the fall of the Republic, as a potential back up plan if they got pushed out of their home.” Ahsoka sighed. She had an answer. But what did she do with it? What did it mean? Why her? “So I need to go back to Nevarro?” She asked. “Not yet, I’d like us to talk more.” 

Ahsoka worked with Adalaide over the course of the next 4 days. Small and important lessons about the Force. Things that were tangible and intangible. And she felt her connection to the Force strengthening. Finally, on the evening of the fourth day, Ahsoka had begun to pack her own bag. “It’s time for me to leave. And for you as well.” She said, nodding to Ada. 

Quickly they both packed. Adalaide said her goodbyes to Lohlaa who told her that she would hear from her again soon. 

“We will meet again Adalaide, the Force determines it.” Ahsoka told her, the two of them standing face to face. 

Should she hug her? “Thank you. So much.”

Ahsoka nodded to her, accepting her thanks through a smile, before she turned onto her own ship.

Adalaide closed the hatch behind her and sank down into the pilot’s seat. Flicking switches and roaring the engine to life she checked her comms. A small signal came through, obviously old, and from the Razor Crest. Good, he’d made it. She felt guilty for not checking earlier. In moments she was above the atmosphere, and then in hyperspace. Pulling her body out of the pilot’s seat she grabbed a small blanket and sat down upon it to meditate.

She’d been there like that, relaxing and cooling her mind for quite a while when a distress signal came in, suddenly pulling her out of her state. “What the hell?” She stood up quickly, crossing the length of the ship as quickly as she could, rubbing her eyes the whole time. “Adalaide!” It was Din, but that wasn’t the Razor Crest’s code. “Din? Where are you? Where’s your ship?” She heard the breath he was holding exhale as she responded.

“Later. Meet on Nevarro. The Child, the Empire, they took him. He’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mostly between rehearsals and in the middle of the night, so I hope it's coherent. I also just couldn't stop writing, this was nice


End file.
